Prayers
by Validor
Summary: Zoi(cite?)site is frustrated by life, and Kunzite gives her a gift. Short and sweet.


Prayers  
a Negafic (OK, Dark Kingdom fic)  
Well, I decided to have pity on Zoisite and use the less angsty version. So...North American Zoisite! I chose this one because, well, this is my family computer and someone might read it and ground me or send me to a shrink (not like they're not thinking about it now) and I would just rather give Zoisite a break for this one, okay? If you have a problem, just change all the she's to he's when you read it. There's no stinking difference! (Except this version has less angst. Too bad, I like angst when it happens other people.)  
  
Setting: the Dark Kingdom, one year before the assault on Earth.  
  
All four of Beryl's generals stood on a hillside of Earth. The sun was sinking in the fiery sky, making the hills around them glow in a light that was totally alien to the gloomy halls of the Dark Kingdom. In front of the kings stood a sturdy cherry tree. It was in bloom, the cherry blossoms bright pink against the faded green countryside. Despite the sunlight, the air was chilly, and Zoisite wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to keep warm. Normally she would have complained, but the country looked so serene, so calm, that she could not mar it. As she stood quietly next to Kunzite, the only thing on her mind was the perfection of the scene before her. Perhaps it was the closest that Zoisite had ever come to prayer.  
Suddenly, the wind blew, catching some cherry blossoms in its breeze. The pink petals swirled mysteriously, then fell gently to the ground.  
"It's pretty," said Zoisite softly. "The most beautiful thing I've ever seen."  
"Huh," snorted Jadeite. He spat contemptuously on the ground. "Earth. I can't wait to finish our mission and get back to the Kingdom."   
  
***  
  
"The Dark Kingdom will triumph! We will conquer Earth! Or I will have your heads on a platter! Do you hear me?!" Beryl was giving her generals a "pep talk." "Zoisite! What are you smiling at? Are you paying attention?!"  
Zoisite, who had been staring into space and smiling, snapped to attention. Ducking her head, she murmured, "Forgive me, my queen."  
"Your Majesty, may I say something?" inquired Nephrite.  
"Make it snappy!" she snarled.  
"I don't think that Zoisite is qualified to be a general. She is too young and inexperienced to be of use to you."   
"Your Majesty, I am old enough. And as for experience..."  
Nephrite chuckled, and Jadeite smirked. Even Kunzite looked amused. Zoisite tried to think of something clever to say. Instead, she just glared. Nephlite could almost feel the flames shooting at him out of Zoisite's eyes.   
"Hm hm hm hm," chuckled Beryl. "Calm down, Zoisite. Nephrite is your superior and you should listen to him. Perhaps you could learn a few things, my easily enraged young general." Queen Beryl gave Nephrite a wicked smile, which he returned, much to Zoisite's chagrin. She had the feeling that a lot was going on over her head that she didn't understand. Desperately, she looked to Kunzite for help. Kunzite, however, was deeply interested in the cracks in the wall, ignoring everything else.  
"My queen, perhaps Zoisite should be demoted. One such as she does not belong among your elite soldiers. Besides, she is only a distraction for..."  
Kunzite's head jerked toward Nephrite, danger in his eyes.  
"That's enough Nephrite! You've made your point, now silence!" Beryl ordered.  
"Yes, my queen," said the dark-haired king. But he was smiling.  
"Now, you have your orders. You may leave."  
All four generals vanished from the throne room.  
  
***  
  
Kunzite and Zoisite reappeared in one of the Dark Kingdom's many darkened halls. Frustrated, Zoisite threw a blast of sparkling energy at the wall. Pieces of rock fell off, but no major damage was done. The walls in the Kingdom were used to abuse.  
"Darling...?"  
"Don't you mean distraction?" snarled Zoisite.  
"Calm down, love. Beryl won't fire you, don't worry."  
"Maybe she should!"  
Kunzite stood back and let Zoisite blast a few more cracks in the ancient walls until she had run out of sufficient energy. Finally, Zoisite stopped, her shoulders heaving. "I hate this place!" she seethed. "It's ugly...and it's mean...and it's ...it's..."  
Kunzite placed his hand on Zoisite's shoulder. "It's home now. Accept it," he said gently.  
Zoisite sighed.  
"What...what were you thinking about before Beryl yelled at you?"  
Zoisite closed her eyes and smiled, thinking of Earth.   
"Cherry blossoms," she whispered.   
Kunzite studied her for a moment, thinking. Then he shut his eyes and channeled his magic energy...  
Zoisite felt the sparks flow around her, not painful, but comforting. Slowly, she opened her emerald eyes. Pink petals swirled around her, lending a her a sense of mystery and fragility that was also beautiful. She stretched out her arms, feeling the silk of the blossoms between her fingers. Then she remembered Kunzite. Turning to him, Zoisite smiled.  
"Thank you." 


End file.
